


How To Murder Someone

by BrokenBones (Hikarinimichitasora)



Series: One Shots and Writing Prompts [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Death, M/M, STID spoilers, THAT SCENE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarinimichitasora/pseuds/BrokenBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to Murder Someone:</p><p>Tell them<br/>You love them<br/>and never<br/>talk to them<br/>again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Murder Someone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [-](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26127) by -. 



> For imcmobitch on tumblr. I'm so sorry. I will accept all punches to the face.

Bones stares at the body in front of him and every single hair on the back of his neck is stood on end. Because Jim, stupid, stupid Jim is just lying there. Like a door nail. Gone. Bought the farm. Finished. Kicked the bucket.

Bones knows he’s avoiding the word, but goddamnit it what difference will it make if for just a few more minutes he can pretend that Jim isn’t… Jim isn’t…

And that bastard. He hadn’t just gone and got himself all irradiated and, and…

"Hey Bones… You know, I fucked this mission up didn’t I?" Jim’s eyes weren’t sparkling, weren’t deep pools of blue, weren’t anything other than goddamn drooping with fatigue. And yes, perhaps they had somewhat fucked things up by taking this mission in the first place, but that wasn’t what Jim wanted to hear right now.

"I’d say so, kid. There’s time though. To put it all right," he said, shrugging and stripping out of the suit he’d been wearing to dismantle Carol Marcus’ torpedoes. Jim rocked on the balls of his feet.

"Bones? I, er, I kind of need to tell you something but you gotta promise you’re not going to laugh or go off the deep end or anything…" Jim said. Bones turned, raising an eyebrow.

"That doesn’t sound comforting," he replied. He hoped to god that this was just going to be his debriefing and not one of James Kirk’s epically long ‘I fucked up but here’s how you can help me fix it Bones!’ speeches.

"It’s just… I er… Well the thing is…" Jim seemed to be looking for exits to escape to.

"Spit it out kid," Bones said with a sigh, unzipping the front of the suit and peeling it off his chest.

"I’m kind of in love with you," Jim said. Bones froze, turning to Jim with a raised eyebrow. There was that spark back in those eyes, nerves, but still a spark. He opened his mouth to respond but Jim’s communicator went off and they didn’t have another chance to talk.

 

He went to his desk, putting his head in his hands. Kirk may as well have taken a knife out in that moment and cut his heart from his chest. You can’t say something like that and then just die.

And there it was. James T. Kirk was dead and there was nothing Bones could do about it.

There was the soft trill of a tribble.


End file.
